


can I even try to say this aloud?

by darain39



Series: Short Sterek Nonsense [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, the fucking goddamn perfect thing that is the pool scene will never not b my forever sterek moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darain39/pseuds/darain39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From me who will forever be stuck on just how much the sterek pool scene defined this relationship..</p>
            </blockquote>





	can I even try to say this aloud?

After all this time I can still feel your skin  
The thrum of your shoulders  
The beat of your lifeblood  
Slick  
Hot beneath my resting hands as the water shifted  
Unaware between us  
Not cold not unwelcome not impossing  
Not a conduit  
Or otherwise you'd probably understand how much  
Just being this close to your freckled back  
Had me planning a forever  
You towel-ed off the moisture afterwards and left for somewhere else  
I still haven't been quite able to brush you off easily from my skin


End file.
